12 Days of Smutmas - Zutara 2019
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: This is all one-shot-smuts for smutmas. It's extremely lemony and delicious. So Merry Smutmas to all and to all a good Smutmas. Tags: Zutara, lapdance, morning, first time, public and more.
1. Chapter 1

One the First Day of Smutmas Zutara gives to you... One Lap Dance

Tags: Lap Dance, no sex, fun to write, Money Makes Her Smile by Bruno Mars

* * *

_In Your Dreams Lap Dances (Supporting Dreams Come True Charity) _

Katara should have known during sorority charity night the older girls would come up with something dumb. But this tops everything she could think, as the boys line up at their booth. The goal of the night was to raise money for a charity of the sorority's choosing. What was the most shocking was the fact that the girls were already more than halfway to their goal and they had only been open for two hours. Or maybe it wasn't a large shock. Most of the girls from the dance team were apart of Delta Gamma.

So, when it was the third rotation of girls to dance, Katara stood behind one of the chairs and waited for it to be filled. The girls before were easily having fun, laughing and grinding on the guys and a few girls that sat in their chair. A lot of them did fancy tricks like splits and flips away from the chair. Katara was glad someone went before her so she kind of knew what to expect.

Until _they_ showed up.

Sigma Chi.

Katara was finishing her third out of the five dances she was supposed to dance when she noticed who was next. She did her signature kiss on the cheek and then helped the person out of the chair. She moved around to the back as the platform emptied and took a drink. Katara turned around and looked to see who her next client would be. Her fingers clenched around the towel she was using to pat down some of the sweat from the last dance. She fiddled with the towel and dropped it when Suki knocked elbows with her.

"Well, well, well." Suki had a large smile. "Guess you'll finally be able to talk about something other than financials."

Zuko, or in other words her business statistics tutor, was sitting in her chair. She would know that silky, inky black hair anywhere. It was usually in her dreams, clutched between her fingers as they made out…

"I think Katara doesn't need a charity. Her dreams are about to come true." Azula sing songed on the other side of her.

"This isn't a part of my," Katara started to defend herself but when both of her friends rose an eyebrow to her, she stopped. "Whatever." Katara took another swig of her water. "Just someone switch me."

"Definitely not giving a lap dance to my brother." Azula held up her fingers like a 'x'.

"And I'm not giving up my chance to give a lap dance to your brother." Suki leaned into Katara.

"Gross," Katara still didn't understand Suki's and Sokka's relationship and they had been "dating" since Suki's junior year of high school.

"So nope." Azula capped her water and went back towards her chair.

"You'll just have stick with who you got." Suki finished and walked back to her chair where Sokka was waiting. She easily slid into his lap with a kiss. A couple of the guys wolf whistled at them. Toph, who was DJ-ing, played a 'Oh yeah!' over the speakers and that got everyone to laugh.

Katara took a deep breath before walking up behind her chair and the line of girls cheered as the music started. Katara laughed and rubbed at her face. This was about to be the most embarrassing-.

_Are you getting back_

_Coming to the stage is a girl who's new in town._

Katara tapped Zuko's left shoulder and then walked around the right side as he looked left over his shoulder. She gave a small wave and a wink. Zuko's eyes widened in recognition.

_She goes by the name where your stacks at_

_This pretty little thing I swear won't let you down_

Katara ran her hands down her body and then ran them back up into her hair. She turned and bent over, so her ass was up, and she looked over her shoulder to see Zuko's eyes glued to her short shorts. She wiggled her legs slightly causing her ass to wiggle too.

_Watch her drop it like (Down down down) hey_

_Hey_

Katara raised but only briefly before dropping low. She heard a low whistle behind her. Katara bit her lip and popped her ass out a few times before raising. There were a chorus of "Hey"s. Katara raised her hand and wiggled her hips to the beat.

_Oh, it's not complicated so this won't take a while_

_You see music make her dance and money money money make her smile_

_Yeah_

Katara walked to the beat to Zuko and then straddled into his lap. Her fingers tapped out the beat into his shoulders. She did her best not to touch him too much. But there was so much touching. Her knees on the outside of Zuko's thighs and then her hands were on his shoulders. And Spirits were they great shoulders. Katara just knew that the rest of him was probably just as muscled.

Katara suppressed a shiver. She made her body continue to move to the music. Her hips rolled up and she was slightly leaned over him. She grabbed a hold of the back of the chair and continued to grind her hips over Zuko's lap. Katara did her best to keep herself far enough from his lap.

_She's a super freak_

_You wouldn't know it if you saw her outside these velvet walls_

Katara leaned in close and whispered the lyrics, "I'm a super freak." along the shell of Zuko's ear. She was pretty sure she felt a shutter beneath her palm. _Spirits this is going to be awkward when Monday's tutoring session came around_.

Katara leaned back far enough her fingers trail down Zuko's plaid button down. Her index fingers hooked into his jeans belt loops. Their hips met slightly and Katara gasped. She had done her best up until then to keep them apart. But now, now there was a heat spreading through her. She swallowed and slid off his lap.

_No, she don't go where preachers preach_

_She only go to the church where dollars fall_

She turned around and looked over shoulder and with a wink, smacked her ass. Katara then sat back down in Zuko's, her back to his chest. Katara rolled her hips back into Zuko. Her hand went up and then behind Zuko's head. Her fingers slid slightly in his hair and she smiled. She was right. It was as silky as it looked.

_Watch her drop it like (down, down, down) hey_

_Hey_

Then she was out of his lap again and dropping it low between his thighs. Her hands on each thigh to steady herself. She came back up her butt up first before standing fully and whipping her head back.

_Oh it's not complicated so this won't take a while_

_You see music make her dance and money money money make her smile_

_Yeah_

Katara did her best twerk between his thighs. She looked over to where Azula was dancing PG-13 maybe even a little R rated. Her legs were over the arm of the chair her client was sitting in and her client was bouncing her slightly in their lap. Katara rolled her eyes and looked back to Zuko. His eyes were still where Katara sat in his lap, watching her hips grind back into him.

It was all kind of fun and Katara hadn't even pulled out her best tricks. There was still the bridge and -

_Watch her_

All the girls stood and walked out just a little farther from their clients. It was the one song so far that the girls have some practiced for. Well not really practiced, but they had a routine to this song. Katara was glad to see they all had the same idea for this.

There were a few whistles as they all began in sync. The dance was a lot of shaking of the hips, but each girl puts her own spin on the dance steps. Some doing booty pops and others lifting up shirts slightly while grinding their hips.

Katara pushed her hands into her hair and bit her lip. Her hips swayed to the music and her eyes were focused on Zuko. Golden eyes were zeroed in on her. He wiggled slightly in his chair. Katara smiled bigger and turned so Zuko could pay attention of all of her. She danced freely before him, loving the buzz of the bass in the platform.

_Oh it's not complicated so this won't take a while_

_You see music make her dance and money money money make her smile_

_Yeah_

Katara walked back to Zuko with a large sway of her hips. She walked around behind him. Her fingers trailing up his chest and over his shoulders before she came back and sat in his lap. With a few more rolls of her hips to his as the song ended. When the song came to an end, Katara was out of breath and continued to sit in Zuko's lap. Her eyes flickered from gold irises and pink lips.

"Uh, thanks." Zuko's voice was hoarse and he licked his lips.

"Yeah," Katara's fingers twitched on Zuko's shoulders. It took her a minute of just sitting there, before she realized that they needed to move. She needed to move. She needed to climb out of Zuko's lap.

Zuko's hands finally came up to her hips. The shock of contact made her pull back.

"Sorry," Katara stood and dusted invisible dust from her. "Uh, thank you. I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah," Zuko nodded and stood from the chair. "See you."

Katara bit her lip as she watched him walk away. Monday was going to be very awkward.

* * *

Welcome to Day 1 of the 12 Days of Smutmas. I'll be posting now until Christmas. I hope you love as much as my s did.

Shameless Plug - Find me on tumlr, twitter, , and ko-fi zutaralover94

Comments are the bomb but if all you have time for to hit that little heart button I will totally understand.


	2. Morning Sex

On the Second Day of Smutmas Zutara gave to me... Two People Deeply in Love

Tags: Morning Sex, Soft, Love Making, this is very short, unprotect sex, but please kids wrap it before you tap it, does this count as a breeding kink?

* * *

Katara sighed as she went to bed that night. Zuko was already sleeping on his side of the bed. She had stripped off her night scrubs from the hospital and threw on one of Zuko's shirt that was laying over their bedroom bench. She shuffled close to Zuko and wrapped her arm over his chest. Zuko mumbled something and took Katara's hand. "Go back to sleep." She kissed his shoulder and closed her eyes.

When she woke up again, she was on her back and the sheets were being pulled away from her body. She groaned slightly but peaked through her lashes to see Zuko's smirk, his hands still holding the sheets. Katara closed her eyes again and felt the corners of her lips lift, "M-morning."

"Morning, love." Zuko leaned over her semi-naked body and kissed her belly under her belly button when he pushed his shirt up. He was quick but gentle to remove his shirt and her panties from her body.

Katara parted her legs for Zuko knowing where he was headed. She felt the kisses and warm breath at the hollow of her hip. Then nips to her thighs, and after a few minutes Katara knew there was a new line of love bites. Katara moaned and her hands slid down her body to Zuko's hair.

Zuko kissed her warm center, then licked up Katara's pussy. Katara's hips lifted to meet Zuko's mouth. Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's thighs, keeping her pussy close to his face. Katara bit her lip as Zuko's tongue dipped into her. Her tired mind quickly becoming more alert but still feeling so relaxed.

"Ah," Katara whined at the licks and sucks on her clit. Zuko was lazy about his movements this morning. But it pushed her to edges quickly. His tongue tasted and teased her pussy. Katara tugged at black strands, she needed to kiss him.

Zuko must have had the same feeling, because one last lick from her opening to her clit and he was kissing his way up her abdomen to her lips. He kept her legs over his shoulders as he smiled into the kiss. Zuko rocked his hips against hers, "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm good but not as good as waking up," Katara's eyes fluttered back closed as Zuko rutted against her again. Katara slid a hand between their bodies to line Zuko up.

The next time Zuko pushed his hips forward, he slid into her. Zuko groaned as he sunk in fully. Katara was so warm and open for him. Her fingers slid from where they were connected to wrap her arms around his neck. Zuko cursed into the kiss she pulled him down into. He sinks a little deeper before pulling back and fucking into her again.

Katara moans as Zuko finds a slow, deep fucking rhythm that has Katara's toes curling. Katara tilts her head to deepen the kiss and surrenders completely to Zuko rather than pick a fight like she normally did.

She absolutely loved mornings like these. Zuko making love to her in a soft, lazy sort of way. It meant more kisses and little love bites scattered on her body. Katara closed her eyes and soaked it all in. Zuko pressing in deep hitting all the right spots to make her whine.

Zuko pulls back to kiss her knee and shifts so Katara can wrap her legs around his hips. He leaned back over and picked up the pace of his thrusts. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's back. Her nails digging into his shoulder blades. "Fuck," Zuko ran his hands under Katara's back and lifted her hips.

"Zuko-oh!" Katara's head tilted back into the pillow as she cried out. Pleasure flooded her tired body. "Fuck, please! Ah! Inside!" Katara moaned and tried to meet Zuko's thrusts. "Cum, cum inside!"

Zuko grunted and wrapped his arms around her. He thrusted a few more times before stilling in her. He continued to kiss down her neck and shoulder. Zuko sighed and pulled out then moved himself and Katara on their side.

Katara curled up close to Zuko's warmth. She felt a warm liquid run down her thigh and shivered. "Mmm, I need a shower."

"In a little bit." Zuko pulled her a little tighter to him. "When we wake up a little more."

Katara giggled and closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Zuko kissed her forehead. "Now sleep."

* * *

Shameless Plug - Find me on tumblr, twitter, , and ko-fi at zutaralover94

Comments are super nice! And If you liked this make sure to press that little like button for more :)


	3. First Time

Tags: First Time, car sex, loss of virginity, friends to lovers, part 1 of 2

* * *

Katara's first time was not anything like she had thought it would be. She didn't think that it would be in the back of Suki's mid-sized sedan. Or that it would be with Zuko. The Zuko. Azula's older brother, the one who use to tease her relentlessly as a kid. The one that shoved Jet into a looker after cat calling Katara and saying it was 'Kat' calling.

It was during the summer after Katara, Azula and Suki had graduated. And they could think of no better way to spend the last week of summer before moving into the dorms at BSS University than gathering up the Gaang and heading out to the 'Fire House'.

The Fire House was Zuko and Azula's family cabin that sat on a huge lake. It was always fully stocked and ready for visitors. The large cabin perfect with multiple bedrooms and large kitchen, a cozy den area and a huge deck that extended out over the lake. The main reason for the name Fire House you ask, is the double sided windowed fireplace that took up the whole outside wall that faced out over the lake. The flames were easily adjusted to barely burning to a full on wall of fire. Katara had worried more than once about that house but it had stood there for over 10 years now.

They had only had one night left of the cabin and then it was back to packing for college for the girls. They all sat around at the kitchen table all with various number of fingers held up as they played the "clean" version of Never Have I Ever. There might not have been any alcohol, but the questions were far from clean.

So far Katara had put her finger down for: traveling outside of the country, wearing someone else's underwear, getting caught in a closet, made out in the back of a movie theatre, and having kissed the same gender. (Aang being the only one who had left his finger up, Jet reached over the table and laid one on him. Everyone laughing at the way Aang blushed and put down a finger.) But when Aang pulled out his trump card like he did every time they got towards the end of a game, Katara held her breath as she watched every one of her friends put a finger down.

"Oh, thank god. I don't think I could have learned about my little sister losing her virginity this way." Sokka let out a dramatic sigh.

Katara tried not to be embarrassed. She was actually kind of really proud of the fact she had made it through high school with her virginity still in tack. It wasn't like she hadn't tried. Because there were plenty of opportunities Katara probably could have. But for some reason her face started heating up when Azula, Ty Lee and Mae all let out an "Awwww!" Katara flipped them off and hid her face.

"Never Am I Ever going back to high school after this summer." Katara called out from where she still had her face in her arm.

"Dammit Katara!" She heard a hand slap the table as Toph let out a frustrated growl.

Katara peaked up to see Toph down to one finger, Aang had put down his third finger of the night and Smellerbee shrugged and kept her finger up, "Just not sure if I plan on going back."

Jet reached over and pushed her finger down, "You're going back and that's final."

"Okay, DAD!" Smellerbee rolled her eyes.

Katara being one of the last ones remaining, lost her final finger to: being kicked out of a store. Long story. She shrugged and began picking up the mess around them.

She knew that there were people that would come in and clean when they left but Katara felt bad for leaving it in such a condition. She went upstairs to finish packing and clean up her area. She changed into her pajamas before packing away the rest of her clothes. She left her shoes and toiletries out so she could easily leave in the morning.

Katara gathered her stuff to put in the back of Suki's car. When she finally made it out to the car, she heard someone else step out of the house too. Zuko was walking towards the car when Katara looked over her shoulder. She opened the trunk to the car and called out a hello to Zuko.

"Hey yourself," Zuko said when he reached the car. "What you are doing?"

"Putting my stuff in the car." Katara closed the trunk and began to walk back to the house.

Zuko reached out and stopped her, "You know I thought you were innocent."

Katara turned back around to him with an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

"Caught in a closet, make out session in theatre… Just to name a few," Zuko leans forward with an eyebrow raised. "My, my Katara. Does your dad know you do those things?"

"Ew," Katara wrinkled her nose. "Of course not." Katara began to turn back around and then stopped at Zuko's voice.

"You know I could help you out with that one before you put down your 6th finger…" Zuko held up four fingers.

"Huh?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Never mind. I- no. I just no." Zuko kicked the dirt beneath him. "I just realized how big of a jerk that was going to sound like."

"Which ask?" Katara was only slightly confused she knew what he was talking about… But she wanted to be sure.

"No, just forget it." Zuko shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There were a lot of 'Never Have I Ever's asked tonight." Katara wasn't leaving until Zuko admitted what he wanted.

Zuko looked her over as if trying to figure her out, "You know, the one Aang uses all the time to get all of his friends out."

"You know there are a lot of those," Katara tucked a stray hair behind her ear, even though she wanted to hide her blushing face. "I mean even I put my finger down to a lot of those like you said."

"Yeah but there's one that you still can't put your finger down on." Zuko stepped forward and tucked the hairs on the other side of her face back.

Katara looked up to him feeling the warmth crawl from her cheeks all the way down her neck. "And um, you would be willing to help put that finger down?"

Zuko shook his head, "I went about this all wrong…"

"No," Katara reached up to the t-shirt Zuko was wearing. Her fingertips tingled as the warmth of Zuko's body spread through her from her fingertips to her toes. "I mean, I… We're just friends and I mean it would be nice… you know that when we play again… or when I play with the girls in college, I can finally put my finger down." Katara looked away again. "I mean if you're willing…"

"'Tara," Zuko took her chin and turned her head back to him. "We don't have to. I was really just joking."

"I know." Katara shrugged slight, "But I'm not."

Katara took Zuko's slightly surprised face into her hands and brought him down for a kiss. Hell, even she was a little surprised herself that she had been so bold. Katara had put slightly more pressure into the kiss and Zuko started to kiss her back.

The kiss was growing more heated as Zuko pulled her back so he could lean against the car and kiss her. He pulled back briefly, "Are you sure?"

Katara nodded eagerly, "I want this."

Zuko leaned down to kiss her one more time before pulling open the back passenger door to the car. He pulled her in after him. Katara settled in on Zuko's lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He reached around her and closed the door, then leaned back across the car.

The kissing picked back up, hot and heavy. Zuko's hands sliding down the curves of Katara's body. His hands slid up under her t-shirt. His fingers counted each rib then grazed up to cup over her silky bra. His thumbs ran over the warm skin above her bra and he gently squeezed.

Katara moaned and wiggled her hips, smiling at the small grunt Zuko gave. She began tugging at Zuko's shirt and then stopped. If anyone came out of the cabin, it would be easier if the both weren't completely undressed. So instead her fingers find their way to Zuko's sweatpants and snapped the band. Zuko bit her lip in retaliation.

It didn't take long before Katara's sleep shorts and panties had been removed from one leg, Zuko's sweatpants and boxers to be down around his knees and Katara reaching to the front seat for the glove box that held Suki's "secret" stash. Katara leaned back slightly her bare ass on the leather seats and looked at Zuko, "How do you want me?"

Zuko shook his head and grabbed Katara by the hips as he slid down the seats a little. He guided her to his lap as he leaned back against the one side of the back seats with both feet planted on the floor. "We'll make Aang sit here on the way back tomorrow."

Katara laughed and opened the condom wrapper before passing it off to Zuko. Once they were settled Zuko gave her this look like he was about to ask again. She rolled her eyes and leaned closer towards him, hands on the seat behind him. "If you dare ask again, I'm calling Jet to come finish this."

"Kinky," Zuko smirked but then his face fell serious. "I just wanted to make-."

Katara kissed Zuko. She was tired of the talking and she wanted this done with. She felt Zuko move his hands around one on her hip and then one between her legs. Fingers slid in and Katara rocked down onto them. They didn't last there long before Zuko was pulling them back.

There was a small gasp as Zuko pushed in slightly, he doesn't go in far but the warmth and thickness of him was a small shock. Katara sat down a little bit more but the hands on her hips squeezed causing her to stop. Zuko tilted his head to deepen the kiss, _a distraction? Maybe? _Katara followed the kiss and wiggled her hips slightly. The feeling making her gasp and her fingernails dig into the headrest.

"Easy," Zuko muttered into the kiss.

Katara pulled back to glare at Zuko, "I'm not like a real virgin Zuko."

"Really?" Zuko raised his one good eyebrow, "Because in the game you said otherwise."

"Shut up and fuck me already!" Katara rocked her hips down.

Katara gasped and clutched onto the seat behind Zuko when he let her hips drop. She closed her eyes at feeling of being stretched. Zuko gave a small thrust up into her and then back to where he was. Katara bit her lip to keep sounds from escaping.

Zuko took charge at that point, he had tried going slow and easy. But every time Katara would rock her hips and try to take more. So, he decided to let her have it. All of it. He pushed his hips up and pulled her hips down until she was completely sat upon him.

Katara let out a short scream before covering her mouth. Her pussy clenching tight around Zuko's large cock. She felt so full and when she rocked back, it pressed in delicious spots. Katara thought everything she had done until now was amazing but _Spirits ABOVE_ this was absolutely_… So effing GREAT_! "Fu-ah!"

Painting filled the air along with the slap of skin. Zuko continued to bounce Katara on his lap soaking in all the hums that fell from Katara's lips. His hands cupped Katara's butt and squeezed. Katara cried out and her hands slid from the seats to Zuko's shirt. Her nails dug in when she rocked down on a thrust. "Zuko!"

"Fuck, yeah?" Zuko kissed down Katara's neck. "You good?"

"Ah! Yes! So Good!" Katara moaned and leaned back slightly. Zuko pressed into her deep and at a perfect angle that made her toes curl. "Zu-Ah! Please!"

Zuko understood perfectly what Katara wanted. His left hand slid further around her ass and tapped on the little pucker between her cheeks. Katara bit her lip as a moan ripped through her throat. "Close."

"Mmm!" Katara threw her head back as the finger pressed in slightly and curled on the rim and tugged. She cried out again and rocked back on the finger. Her legs started twitching and she curled over him. Her head landing on his shoulder.

Zuko's hips stuttered and he spilled into the condom. He pulled Katara completely flush against him. The pause was filled completely of panting. Katara tilted her head on Zuko's shoulder and took in gasping breaths against Zuko's neck. Her heartbeat was so loud and the beat under her hand was beating just as hard. "You okay?"

Katara let out a huff of a laugh, "Yeah, thanks."

"No, thank you." Zuko laughed.

There was another pause as the two sat there. Katara wiggled slightly and sat back on Zuko's lap. Katara bit her lip not sure what to say or do next. She sat next to Zuko on the back seat and began pulling up her shorts. "So, yeah."

Zuko pulled up his pants and boxers. "Well congratulations."

"Yeah," Katara slapped her thighs. _Way to go. Too many yeahs. Stupid._ "I'm gonna go finish cleaning."

"Right," Zuko opened the door. "But I should tell you."

"Huh?" Katara stopped mid slide across the back seat after Zuko.

"I only bang the girls I date." Zuko gave a smirk. His golden eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Wait what?" Katara shook her head to clear it off from post orgasm fog brain.

"Be my girlfriend?" Zuko held out his hand to her. "Please?"

Katara laughed and took Zuko's hand. "Really?

"Yeah," Zuko pulled Katara out of the car.

"Sure," Katara laughed as Zuko pulled her into a hug.

"Good!"

They walked back to the house hand in hand. Zuko stopped Katara at the door and gave her a peck on the lips, before they walked in together and their friends let out wolf whistles and congratulations.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you are all loving Smutmas so far. This is a two parter kind of. So tomorrow I will be uploading the second part.

Thank you all for your support and comments. Remember to like if you liked this.

You can follow me on Tumblr and Twitter : zutaralover94


	4. Public Sex

Tags: Public sex, sex in water, authors not sure this is safe, almost caught, kind of continuation of first time. part 2 of 2

* * *

The Gaang had decided to take another trip out to the Fire House. This time during the long weekend. One last goodbye to summer.

As soon as everyone began getting out of cars, Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara and threw her over his shoulder. He took off running towards the lake. Katara squealed and the others yelled out in excitement, but none followed them. "Oh, My Spirits! Zuko put me down!"

Zuko chuckled as they reached the end of the pier. "Okay." He put her down on the deck but then pushed her off a half a second later.

Katara burst through the water with a yell, "You better fucking run! I am so glad that I did not have my phone in my pocket you jerk!" She began swimming back to the deck.

Zuko slipped off his shoes and took a leap off the pier. When he surfaced Katara was glaring at him, "I'm sorry!"

"And for some reason I don't believe you," Katara crossed her arms.

Zuko swam towards her with a puppy dog look. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny." When he got to her he wrapped his arms around her. "Forgive me?"

"Hmph," Katara turned her nose up at him but he could see the smile tipping at her lips.

"I'll do anything," Zuko nudged her jaw with his nose. He kissed her neck and felt the hum through his lips.

"Anything~?" Katara really began to smile and peek at him from the corner of her eye...

"Okay maybe not anything…" Zuko was kind of frightened by what she would come up with. She was after all Sokka's sister. Katara pouted. Zuko pulled her as close to him as possible. He helped her wrap her legs around his waist. It was a little difficult to stay afloat. So, he moved a little closer to the side of the pier where it was shallow, and he could touch. "Please?"

Katara rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Fine. But only if you do everything, I ask this weekend. Like getting me drinks or carrying me upstairs or…" Katara bit her lip as she trailed off and looked out over the lake.

"Or?" Zuko raised his eyebrow at her.

"I don't know…" Katara shrugged but the way that her eyes sparkled, _she definitely knew_.

"Come on," Zuko pinched at the underside of Katara's ass where her running shorts were floating up. "You know what you want. Just ask." Katara was blushing and she shook her head, looking anywhere but at Zuko. "'Tara, come on tell me."

They swam there for a second, Zuko watching Katara's face heat up and her top teeth chew on her bottom lip. _So, it was something sexual_. Zuko thought they hadn't gotten over this. Well, he wasn't sure that it ever was a problem. Katara let him know when they were… doing it, what she wanted. She never got shy. But when they were just talking Katara always got a little shy.

Zuko sighed and leaned forward to kiss her nose, "You're silly 'Tara."

"I just… Ugh," Katara leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "I want to do it."

Zuko chuckled, "Okay? We can go up and take a shower. And I'm sure we got the double twin mattresses since we didn't call our rooms. So, we'll be extra comfy snuggled tonight…"

"No, like-," Zuko felt Katara shake her head slightly. Her voice dipped to a whisper even though it was only them, "I want to do it." Katara paused, "Like now."

Then it hit him, "Oh, like now. Like here?" He could feel a fresh round of blush paint Katara's face, "But anyone could-."

"I know." Katara pulled back with bright eyes. She covered her face with her hands. "Oh, my spirits. I'm sorry! I'll just." Katara began to pull back and turn away but Zuko stopped her by her waist.

Zuko pulled Katara into a kiss a deep one. So, his girlfriend was kinky. And he thinks he just became more in love with her. "We got to be quick."

"Fuck," Katara moaned into Zuko's mouth. "I know." She lifted her hands to run them through Zuko's drying hair.

Zuko began working at their shorts, pulling them and their underwear down, "Condoms," Zuko looked up on the pier where his wallet sat. "Hold on." Zuko pulled his shorts back up and swam back around the pier to the ladder and grabbed his wallet. He looked up to where the others had gone into the house and pulled out the condom to roll it on before he jumped back in again.

Katara was biting her fingernails, "Are you sure? I know that its-."

Zuko cut her off with a kiss, "It's fucking hot is what it is." Zuko said as he turned Katara around, so her back was to his chest. He pulled Katara flush against him as he rubbed his hardening cock between her ass cheeks. "You're so hot, Katara." Katara looked over her shoulder at him. "I mean you're beautiful and smart and all that but you're hot!"

"Thank you?" Katara scrunched up her nose. "I think?"

"Wrap your arms back around me okay?" Zuko took her arm back and put it on his side, her nails scratched slightly as she lifted her other hand to around the back of his head.

"Fuck me, Zuko." Katara turned her head to kiss him.

And Zuko did just that, he slid deep into her pussy in one push. He gave only a half a breath for Katara to adjust then his hips started a fast pace. Katara's moans were muffled into their kiss.

Every time his hips met her ass there was a small yelp or moan. When he would pull back, she would tighten as if to keep him there. Zuko fucked her through it.

"Zuko! Katara!" Toph's voice rang out. She sounded like she was at the start of the pier.

Zuko's hand went to cover Katara's mouth as his hips jerked a little too hard and Katara cried out. "We'll be in in a bit Toph!" Zuko yelled up to her. He hoped she didn't notice the pant in his voice and Katara's whimper when he pulled back and fucked into her again.

"What are you-?"

"Just go!" Zuko yelled out now getting slightly annoyed that he had been stopped.

"Okay, okay." They heard Toph begin to walk back to the house. "Geeze."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Katara repeated the curse in a whisper as Zuko dropped his hand to hold onto her shoulder. "So close-ah!"

Zuko returned his brutal pace, he was getting close too. He was starting to see little white stars. "'Tara, I'm going to."

"Fuck, please!" Katara's head was thrown back on his shoulder and her pussy tightened in a vice grip around Zuko.

As he released into the condom, he thrusted his hips a few times, "So perfect for me. So hot." He rained kisses and praises down Katara's neck and shoulder. "Forgive me?"

"Yes," Katara pulled away and pulled her shorts back up into place. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Of course, I do."

"Oh man I was kind of hoping you would not." Zuko pouted.

Katara shook her head and began to swim back until she could stand. "If you want to do it again, you just have to ask."

Zuko pulled up his shorts and walked after her, "Okay let's do it again."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Later. Right now, we have to go fight Sokka and Suki for the master bedroom."

* * *

Here it is the second part. Also as said in tags for this is definitely probably not a sanitary place to have sex.

Again thanks so much for the comments on the first part. I really hope you all enjoyed the second part. Let me know in the comments or press the little like button.

Follow zutaralover94 on Tumblr and Twitter!


	5. Titfucking

On the Fifth Day of Smutmas Zutara gave to me... a Five "Pearls" for a necklace

Tags: Titfucking, Office Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, blow job, Daddy kink, "pearl" necklace

* * *

She knew this was a bad idea. They both knew it was a bad idea, but here she was under the desk working to get her shirt off. Katara kissed and licked the head of Zuko's cock. She could hear him typing away above her.

When she was called in for her weekly meeting with Zuko, she figured it was about how the accountants had once again missed a rather large check. But when Zuko had pushed her against the door and kissed her hard, well she knew. Knew this was a bad idea and had nothing to do with accounting.

The phone rang and Zuko answered it. Katara stopped her struggling and began doubling her efforts to make Zuko groan. She took him as far as she could and slightly gagged. She slurped her way back up and Zuko tapped the desktop. Katara rubbed her tongue back and forth under the head of his cock. She grinned as Zuko coughed to cover the groan he was holding in.

Katara worked at her shirt again and finally got it off, only bumping into the desk once. She kissed the twitching dick in front of her. Katara worked on slipping her bra down. She licked her lips and licked at the bead of precum.

When Zuko hung up, Katara pushed back the chair Zuko sat in. Her dark blue eyes met Zuko's fiery gold ones. She kept her eyes on him as she swallowed him again. Her eyes watered as she took him into her throat. Katara sucked in her cheeks as she pulled off of Zuko. She ran her tongue along the pulsing vein in Zuko's cock. "Mmm," Katara hummed as she pulled away.

"Fuck, such a good girl for me." Zuko whispered, his head was tilted back, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. His hand dipped into Katara's soft waves and looked down to her.

Katara sat forward a little farther and leaned into Zuko's lap. She wrapped her hand around Zuko and pumped him a few times, rubbing the warm head around her hardening nipples. "Are you going to give me a pearl necklace for my raise?" Katara bit her lip with a smirk, "Daddy."

"Oh Agni," Zuko cursed and his hips thrusted up into Katara's hand. "Anything you want!"

"Hush now Daddy." Katara leaned forward to kiss Zuko's tip. "Wouldn't want to have an audience, now would we?"

Katara waited until Zuko nodded, she pressed her boobs around his dick and rubbed him between the valley. She squeezed her boobs and pressed them tighter together. Katara did her best to set a fast pace. She dropped her head and opened her mouth, her tongue hanging out to lick at the tip as it pushed upwards between her breasts.

Zuko groaned and thrusted his hips so he could add the much needed friction. He cupped Katara's jaw and rubbed at the edge of her lips. "Fu-Such a good fucking girl."

"Mhmm!" Katara nodded and whined a bit doing her best to help Zuko off.

"Close, close, close." Zuko muttered.

Katara jerked back as the first rope hit her chin. She leaned back and rubbed Zuko the rest of the way off, littering her collarbone and upper chest in white beaded strings. Katara leaned forward and licked at Zuko's softening length. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Holy fuck, 'Tara." Zuko leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes briefly. Then opened them to look at Katara. Her bottom lip tucked under her top lip and white ropes rolling down her chest. "Agni, you're gorgeous."

"Thanks," Katara tucked Zuko back in and leaned back. "Now, can you hand me some tissues? I have to get back before Ming gets back and starts to look for me."

Zuko helped Katara clean up and sent her back on her way with a loud smack to her ass.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I know this one is pretty short but hey a nice little quickie in the office, you don't have much time.

You can follow me on tumblr and twitter at zutaralover94


	6. Cockwarming

On the Sixth Day of Smutmas Zutara gave to me... This (Because I can no longer think of titles)

Tags: cockwarming, sex while gaming, domestic feels

* * *

Katara had come home in a mood. She was thirsty and it wasn't for the homemade sweet tea in the fridge. She, of course, found her husband sitting in his gaming room, headphones on and smashing buttons on his controller.

Katara lifted the headphones from his ear and kissed his jaw, "I'm home."

Zuko jumped slightly and cursed, "I'll be back in a second! Hold on!" Zuko turned his head to Katara, "Hey babe. No, not you Sokka-," Zuko pressed a button on his headphones to mute his mic and paused his game.

When Katara finally had his full attention, she pulled on his hand that had reached out to her. "Sex in the kitchen before I start dinner?"

Zuko smirked at her slightly before turning his head back to the game, "I promised the guys that we could finish the tournament."

"Did you just turn down sex for a video game?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

Zuko looked back to her and shook his head, "No! I just-. I-i, we're about to beat these guys and then we have like two more rounds. It won't take long. We can do it after."

Katara rolled her eyes and leaned forward with a pout, "But I want this." On the word 'this' she placed her hand over Zuko's cock. It twitched in interest and started hardening when she moved the heel of her palm over him. "Now."

"Agni," Zuko groaned and watched the low flames of desire begin to really burn in his wife's eyes. "Okay, how about you sit on my lap while I finish this game and the next. Then I'll take you to the kitchen and we can do whatever it is you want."

Katara hmphed and her hand paused over Zuko's cock. "But I don't want to just sit here and watch you play your video games."

Zuko rolled his eyes and began sitting back in his gaming chair, which was really just a large chair they had gotten from a furniture scrap yard and thrown huge pillows along the back because the chair had no stuffing in the head rest. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, "Now come sit on my lap."

"Oh," Katara swallowed in shock and then a smile was on her face. She stripped out of her leggings and panties she had worn that day to work and pulled up her shirt as she climbed into Zuko's lap facing him. She reached between her thighs and rubbed at her clit making sure that she was slick enough before lining Zuko up.

Zuko began pulling his headphones back up and watching the others play the game he had to pause. He heard his friends complaining about needing help or where the other team had killed them. Zuko's hips jumped a little when he felt Katara pump him a few times with slick fingers.

They both let out a soft moan as Katara began lowering herself. She was so perfectly tight, and the little stretch sent shivers down her spine. She wrapped her arms around Zuko's shoulders and sighed as she sat completely, "Before you get back to your game, will you hand me my leggings? I think I left my phone in them."

Zuko grumbled but reached over causing them both to hiss as Zuko pushed in a little deeper into Katara. Zuko grabbed the leggings and passed them to his wife, "Alright, I'm going to turn my mic back on for a second to let them know I'm back."

Katara nodded and pulled out her phone. If she was going to be here for a minute, she could at least scroll through her apps. Maybe look up something to cook for dinner.

"Guys I'm back but I have to keep my mic muted. Katara started vacuuming." Zuko muted his mic quickly after he heard cheers that he was back.

It wasn't hard to pay attention for the first, Zuko thought maybe 10 minutes. It was actually kind of nice. Katara being so near and his cock being warm and snug inside Katara pussy. But when one of them shifted or Zuko did his little celebratory dance in his chair that he normally did when he beat the enemy, well that's when it got complicated and Zuko would miss power shots. His gaming was off and the guys were noticing.

Katara gasped as Zuko pushed his hips forward after someone shot him. "Fuck, I didn't even see that guy." Zuko grumbled into Katara's shoulder. Katara looked over her shoulder to the game. Katara kissed Zuko's cheek. "I've got three more energies but if these guys keep popping out of nowhere it won't matter."

"You'll beat them, I'm sure." Katara bounced on his lap a few times while Zuko's character was 'out' for the 60 seconds.

Zuko groaned and let go of the remote to grab at Katara's ass, "Fuck, I love you."

Katara leaned down to kiss him still riding Zuko until she heard the 'beep beep beep' of the game to tell the player they were back in the game. Katara sat still again, though this time was harder. She wanted so badly to get off. She went back to looking at her phone scrolling through.

About another 10 minutes went by and Katara was an utter mess of need. She shifted slightly so she could rub at herself but Zuko grunted and Katara stopped with a whine.

"Zuko! I just nee-ah!"

Zuko dropped the controller and pushed his headset back as he laid Katara out on the floor. His hips snapping to meet hers in a brisk pace. Katara's back arched and her legs went to wrap around Zuko's waist to pull him deeper. It was hot and fast and everything Katara needed to be pushed over the edge. Zuko didn't last long either.

They laid there panting as the flashes of the screen over them announced 'game over'. Katara could hear loud voices in the headphones about where Zuko was at the last minute and groans of their lost.

Zuko simply smiled and kissed Katara's neck. "So about dinner…"

"I already ordered pizza through the app." Katara smiled up to him.

"Nice," Zuko kissed her nose and pulled back for tissues. "Now I've got to come up with a reason why I missed the last shot."

"Nope, pretty sure you hit it." Katara giggled.

* * *

And then they totally went and did it in the kitchen too.

Thank you so much for reading and for all of the comments! Don't forget to like the story you know if you liked it.

You can follow me on Tumblr and Twitter at zutaralover94


	7. Against the Wall

On the Seventh Day of Smutmas Zutara gave to me... Seven minutes in heaven *wink wink*

Tags: Against the wall, exhibition kink, definitely have a thing for Katara's ass

* * *

"Ah, yes!"

Katara moaned as her back hit the wall. She had been waiting for this all day. She had sat on the side lines and watched the boys practice. Katara had sat forward the minute that the shirts had come off. Suki had nudged her but soon after a few more boys ripped off theirs she was sitting forward too with her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose.

Now, her and Zuko were kissing against the door of an empty classroom. The kiss was heated and the groping was scandalous. Zuko kissed down her neck leave little bites all along the way. Katara reached up to cover her mouth as another moan escaped her.

Zuko was tugging at her shorts and his other hand was sliding under the wire of her bra. "Okay." He muttered into her skin and began twisting her hips so she was faced towards the wall beside the door. There was a loud click of the door being locked. "Holy, Fu-." Zuko muttered as his hands grabbed ahold of both her ass cheeks. "You're gorgeous, Kat."

"Hurry," Katara called over her shoulder in a gasp as Zuko lowered her shorts and panties. "Practice is officially over now. They'll come look-ah!"

Zuko had undone his pants and was pushing his bare cock between the cheeks in his hands. He rocked a few times before ripping open the condom wrapper and rolling it on. He pulled Katara's cheeks apart and lined up to push into her pussy.

Katara began pushing back the moment he pushed in. She sighed and leaned heavily against the wall. Zuko wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back quick. Katara cried out and lifted a hand to her mouth. He was pushed in so deep. So fucking deep.

"That's it Kat." Zuko pulled out and thrusted back in hard as he spoke into Katara's ear. "Let me hear you." His hand tangled in her ponytail and he turned her head to the side. "Let them hear you." Katara's eyes went wide and then flutter close. Her hand was slipping from her mouth with each thrust. "Let them know how good you are for me. Tell them how you feel."

Katara whined into her finger tips and gasped as Zuko pushed her flush to the wall. His thrusts never relented as he fucked into her the wall. Dirty words falling from his lips into her ear. And Katara did her best to push her hips back. Katara yelped when Zuko let go of her hair to spank her.

"Agni, fuck." Zuko growled, "Your ass is so perfect."

Katara smiled at the praise and did her best to keep her stance. Zuko spanked her again, landing smacks to each side before groping them. Katara moaned and finally let her hand drop back to Zuko's hip. Her nails dug into his muscled side. "Zuko! Please!"

Zuko cursed and held onto Katara's hips again, speeding up his thrusts. After another moment, Katara began tightening up around him and her back began to arch. He gave a few final snaps of his hips as he spilled into the condom.

Katara twitched and groaned unsatisfied, "Just a few mor-OH!"

Zuko reached between her legs and rubbed at her clit. It only took a few swipes for her to practically scream. She clenched around him and curled in on herself. Katara's hand grabbed at Zuko's wrist as he continued to rub at her through her orgasm. He only stopped when Katara's legs began to give out and nails scraped along his arm.

When they parted Katara was sitting on her knees and they were both panting. After a few moments, they gathered themselves and made themselves more presentable before walking out of the classroom.

"So," Zuko pulled a notebook out of his backpack. "Fucking in classroom, check. Slight exhibitionist added to the list."

"What list?" Katara turned with slight see Zuko writing.

"This list." Zuko tapped the notebook with his pen. "I'm thinking the bathroom of that little cafe next. Or the- Hey!"

Katara grabbed the notebook. Sure enough there was a list of all the places they had done it checked. "The concession stand during a game?" Katara read through more of the list. "I don't think I'm the one with an exhibition kink."

Zuko grabbed the notebook back, "So what I get a little more turned on when people might hear your moans. That's kink shaming Kat and when we agreed to this, you promised-."

"Yeah, yeah." Katara waved her hand and bit her lip. "FWBs don't kink shame the other's kinks."

* * *

Sorry for late upload. I've caught a really nasty bug. I'll upload day 8 soon too.

Thanks for the support, comments and likes!

Remember to follow me on tumblr and twitter at zutaralover94


	8. Spanking

Author's note: This is more caning than actual spanking.

Tags: Spanking, Dom!Katara, Continuation of 2018's Pet Play, whipping post, definitely bdsm undertones, dom/sub, caning, after care, part 1 of 2

* * *

Katara's toes curled in pleasure at that first deep moan. It was probably the best feeling ever when a client enjoyed themselves. Especially such a well-behaved one. Katara waited until Zuko's fists unclenched before her cane whistled through the air and connected with the Zuko's upper thigh.

The dominatrix licked her lips as the thin red line appeared as she pulled the cane away. She watched every tensed nerve relax again. Then brought the cane swinging again towards the top part of Zuko's ass, being careful to not hit the bone.

Katara bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping her. Because Spirits above! This man was gorgeous. She remembered playing with him last time what felt like just a few months ago. And to think this was his idea. He wanted this. Katara couldn't remember the last time she had kissed a client. But she was thinking about it now!

Because how do you find a sub so perfect?!

Katara stepped forward to assess her client. Her thumb sliding over the few red welts, "Color?"

"Green," Zuko's voice was already so deep and husky. He was slightly panting and with this being his first caning session, Katara didn't want to push too hard.

Katara's hands clutched at Zuko's ass. She heard him hiss but heard herself hum in satisfaction. If he was good, then they were continuing. Katara let go, before she stepped back again, she gave a hard smack to the cheek under her palm.

Then took a step back and swung her hardest swing yet so the cane landed right across the middle of his ass. The pure smack had them both groaning. Zuko let out a few curses and Katara waited for one more before the cane swung through the air again and landed about a half an inch lower than the last but not crossing Zuko's very first hit.

Katara didn't wait but a breath before she brought the cane down again, this time to the crease of his ass.

"Yellow!" Zuko yelped out.

Katara was quick to put down the cane and step up to Zuko. "Are you okay?" Katara laid a hand to Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko had his eyes shut tight and Katara noticed a shake in his hands, "Sorry. I-,"

"No reason to be sorry." Katara lifted her hand to run her fingers through Zuko's hair. "I got too excited. I should have waited a little longer between hits. This is your first time."

There was a pause and Katara listened to Zuko's breathing pattern before he finally let out a large sigh, "You make it sound like I'm losing my virginity again or something."

Katara did her best not to let out a laugh, "Why don't we go ahead and end for today?"

"Oh," Zuko almost looked sad but nodded. "You're probably right."

Katara smiled and began to step back so she could unwrap the leather restraints on his wrists. "You did really great today, thank you."

"I think I should be the one thanking you," Zuko rubbed at his wrists. "I feel great." Katara watched as he tried to take a step away and swayed. She was next to him in a heartbeat helping him steady. "Woah."

Katara restrained herself from rolling her eyes, "I know you dom in another part of town, so you know of sub highs after spanking right?"

"I, yeah, but I didn't think…" Zuko leaned harder on Katara.

"'Yeah, but I didn't think,'" Katara mocked. She walked him over to the other room where there was a large bean bag type "chair", it looked more like a round bed. She handed him a muslin sheet to wrap around him before letting him sit down. He hissed out several swear words and leaned over on his side. She turned and gathered a protein bar and a sweet juice from the small kitchen like area in the extra room.

Katara turned back around to Zuko looking her over. Even in her full lace corset, laced boy shorts and thigh high boots, Katara all the sudden felt very naked. It was an interesting feeling. One that made her stomach fill with little nervous butterflies. She handed Zuko the treats before sitting beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good," Zuko sipped on the juice and opened the protein bar. "I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"Same," Katara whispered as she examined her nails. Her eyes got big and she cleared her throat. "I, uh…"

"This is a great feeling." Zuko chopped down on the bar. "It feels so different on the side. Have you ever been on this side?" A little piece of granola fell out of his mouth. He blushed and brushed it off the "chair."

"Not in a really long time." Katara bit her lip and then stood feeling very uncomfortable all the sudden. "If you're okay, I'm going to go tidy the room."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Zuko took another drink of the juice. "Again."

* * *

Thank you all for the comments and the support. There will be a second part of this "series" tomorrow.

Follow me on tumblr and twitter at zutaralover94


	9. Bondage

Tags: Bondage, I have never been to a dungeon so please bear with me, DomZuko, dom/sub, cunnlings, rimming, plug, technically double pen, dirty talk, part 2 of 2

* * *

Katara sat in the large red chair and fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket. She looked around the large dungeon-esque room. The Phoenix Empire was what Katara assumed others thought a sex dungeon looked like. All reds and black leather, a few studs and shining rubies from decor, very haughty and overdone.

Butterflies filled her stomach as she watched a couple walk, well the man walked and the girl was crawling on her hands and knees, from a room down the hall to the common area. She was in nothing but a collar and a fuzzy tail plug and the man standing over her held onto a leash. The submissive pup was blinking slightly glazed eyes up to her master. Katara remembered that feeling. Being completely under the control of someone else. The hazel eyes of the man rose to meet hers; he tugged gently on the leash and caused the girl to follow after him as they made their way over to her. "Would you like to pet my dog?"

Katara smiled, she had loved playing with her pets. One long black haired first timer popped up into her mind. Her hand reached out to wipe along the girl's brow before pushing back her bangs slightly, "Such a good puppy you have sir." The girl's eyes lit up and Katara watched as she bit her lip. "You should give her a big reward for being a good puppy." Katara continued to brush her fingers through the girl's hair being mindful of the little hair clips that held her ears. The man thanked her and walked away with the girl crawling behind him, the fuzzy tailed plug swinging with her hips.

"Katara Win-?" Katara looked over her shoulder to see Zuko, he looked slightly stunned. "Madame K." Katara watched as Zuko's eyes went from dom to sub in a matter of words.

"No, I'm just Katara tonight," Katara stood and nudged her bag with her foot. She watched golden eyes drop to the bag and nods.

"So, you're my ten o'clock?" Zuko looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. "Would you like to start in a room or out here?"

"Um, room." Katara reached for her bag, the butterflies erupting again. "Can, Can I change first?"

"Yeah, let me show you to the room." Zuko led her down the hallway to a room that looked more like a hotel room than Katara was expecting. Zuko quickly excused himself from the room for her to change. "Just knock twice and I'll come back in."

Katara bit her lip as she looked around quickly. She had written down that she wanted something easy to get back into things. She was too nervous about doing a full scene. So, she asked one of the girls from work what she should do to dip her toe back in. And bondage was the first 'duh' answer. It was an easy first that they told most newcomers.

Katara changed into the soft crop top and a pair of soft panties. She folded her other clothes and placed them in her bag. She pulled her hair from her ponytail and fluffed it slightly. She looked around the room one final time and did her best to shake off her nerves. She could do this again. She reached for her last item in the side pocket, her blue choker.

Katara took one last deep breath before knocking twice on the door.

Zuko entered holding different lengths of white ropes. He closed the door behind him and looked over Katara. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous." Katara fiddled with her top before putting her hands back down by her side.

"Your paper said that your safe word is sea prunes?" Zuko lifted an eyebrow at that. "That's original enough I think we could keep that." Zuko motioned for her to come to the bed. "We'll start off slow, okay Princess?"

"Yes, Sir." Katara climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees she sat directly in the center with her hands behind her back. The perfect pose of submission. Or so her last dom taught her.

"You've got perfect form, Princess." Zuko walked around to the other side of the bed and dropped all the lengths except one on the bench at the end of the bed. "This isn't you're first time."

"No, Sir."

"And such good manners too," Zuko sat in front of her. "Let me see your hands, Princess."

Katara held her arms out in front of her. Zuko took them and carefully began to wrap them around her arms. It was actually pretty mesmerizing to watch him work. Katara's mind was slowly beginning to settle along with her nerves.

Zuko quickly took the lead and gently tipped Katara back onto her back. Taking the loop, he had left out and attaching it to the hook on the bed. He was gentle to completely lay Katara out flat. He ran his knuckles softly down Katara's body. "How do you feel, Princess?"

"Good," Katara whispered and her eyes fluttered closed.

Zuko pushed the little fabric of her crop top up and over her breasts. He thumbed gently at her nipples. "Good." He watched the muscles under her skin twitch. "Now, let me take care of you Princess."

He had plans but when he saw how nervous his Madame had been. All his plans had changed. Zuko wanted to treat his Madame well. She had made him feel so good and he wanted to return the favor. He would still break her down, just so much more gently.

Zuko stepped from the bed and felt the blue eyes follow him as he stepped away. He walked to the little dresser on the side and pulled out the drawer. He took out a small bottle of lube and then a bejeweled plug and then a condom. He came back to the bed and placed the items to the right of her.

The dom took his place between Katara's slightly open legs. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Katara's panties. "Lift up, Princess." Katara's hips lifted up and Zuko pulled down the soft material. He dropped them to the side of the bed and then grabbed Katara's thighs and pulled them up and apart. She yelped and struggled slightly from being attached to the headboard. Zuko steadied her by hooking her knees over his arms.

Zuko took a moment to press a kiss to Katara's soft skin between her thigh and opening. Then he licked wide over her pussy. Katara's toes curled and her back tried to curve further. A moan echoed through the room.

Katara's hands fisted and wrapped around the rope. She couldn't remember the last time one lick had her moaning. Zuko's tongue began rubbing quickly over her clit and then sucked at the bud. Katara was becoming desperate to have more. And Zuko delivered. His tongue brushing over the swelling clit and then dipping into her opening. He licked at her wet opening. His tongue curling along one of her walls and then sucked at the little wetness gathering.

He continued to lick and suck at Katara's pussy until she was soaked, and his chin was wet. Zuko shuffled her a bit and his tongue dipped to her tight asshole. Katara was shocked and her hips bucked causing Zuko to drop one of her legs. "Ah! Sir!"

Zuko regained his hold on her legs and went back to work. He kissed and licked over Katara's openings. "You okay, Princess?" He looked up to her.

"M-mah! More!" Katara begged and she jerked slightly at the ropes. Zuko moved to check the ropes but Katara pushed her legs down to keep him between her legs. "S-Sorry. I'm good. Just- Please!"

Zuko looked over her still a little concerned but did as she asked and went back to her pussy. He did move them slightly so he could press his fingers into the tight ring of her ass. He spit onto the ring and pushed at it with his finger. Katara mewled and pushed her hips down onto his finger.

The Dom licked at where his finger was beginning to press in. He quickly pulled back to fuck his finger into Katara's pussy. A whine ripped from Katara's throat as he was quick to add a second finger and fuck her. He thrust them in and out quickly and then leaned up and sucked on her clit.

Katara cried out and she yanked at the ropes again. She cursed and apologized in the same breath. Zuko raised with a kiss to the side of her belly button and then nudged her chin, "Stop apologizing." His fingers slid out and then down to the tight ring. He pushed in his soaking middle finger. Zuko's lips were pressed to Katara's throat to feel her next moan.

"Fuck, Princess. You're so tight." He turned his hand, so his thumb pushed into her pussy and his middle finger deep into her. Katara became louder and louder with pleased hums and whines. "You like that?" Zuko continued to fuck his fingers into Katara's holes.

"Mhmm," Katara moaned her approval.

"Of course, you do. You dirty princess." Zuko grinned into the pushed up shirt. He moved his head down a little and licked at her perky nipple. "Like both of your little holes being filled." He nipped at the curve of her breast to move to the other. Zuko looked down her body to where he was still roughly fucking his fingers in her. "Don't worry though, Princess. I've got a little present."

Zuko removed his fingers from her to the grab for the plug and lube. He leaned back between her legs to open her a bit more for him to slide the lubed plug. Zuko gently pushed in the plug to its widest part. Katara squirmed and Zuko watched her little hole suck in the plug. When it was settled Katara moaned and her knees began to move together. Zuko was quick to spread her again.

Zuko tapped the plug with a smirk, "Remember my first plug?" His eyes looked up to Katara who was still squirming under him. "Maybe I should make you my puppy. No," Zuko shook his head. "You're too proper to be a puppy. But you'd make a nice kitten." Zuko wiggled the plug. "Shit, you'd be perfect in a pair of ears. And look you already have a collar." Zuko reached with his other hand to touch her collar. "Beautiful."

Katara's lip was tucked firmly under her teeth. She was doing her best to watch Zuko as his fingers played along the lace of her collar. But when they slipped under and tugged, Katara's lashes fluttered closed. Her fingernails dug into her palms. "Sir?"

"Yes, Princess?" Zuko was moving over her.

"More, please."

Good, she is begging. Zuko thought as he leaned up to unhook Katara's wrists. "In time. Now, flip over."

Katara's eyes went wide at the command. Her arms tied and a plug snug deep inside her, she didn't know how she was going to just flip. But by the raised eyebrow, he was expecting Katara to move. Katara did her best to roll to her side and then she pushed her elbows under herself and pushed up. She was on her elbows and knees under Zuko's supervision.

Zuko smiled down to his Madame as he opened and rolled the condom onto himself. She was so gorgeous. The blue jewel peeked out between her tanned cheeks. If he didn't think it would be too much, he would be making those cheeks red. Zuko shook his head and then leaned over her with kisses to her curved spine. "Good girl, Princess."

Katara's head popped up at the feeling of the head of Zuko's dick rubbing between her pussy folds. Zuko pushed Katara's shoulders down a bit as he lined up. He began to push in the still soaked center. Katara's head dropped down to her rope wrapped forearms, her fingers were clutching at a pillow from the bed.

A whine slipped from Katara's lips when Zuko's hips slap to hers in one motion. It nudged the plug in her, and she tightened down on Zuko. Zuko groaned and gave them both a minute before he started to fuck her.

"Oh. My. God." Katara cried out as Zuko began to thrust in and out faster. His hands moved down to her hips and he lifted them a bit higher to fuck her deeper. Katara moaned and started to push her hips back.

SMACK!

"Ah-HNGH!" Katara all but screamed and she stilled. Her toes curled at the smack to her ass.

"I told you, Princess," Zuko leaned down over her. "I'm going to take care of you."

"Fuck. Yes, Sir." Katara whispered as Zuko began fucking her again.

Zuko thrusted harder than before, knowing that she could take it. His hand snaked between them to play with the plug. Katara was vocal about how pleased she was at the addition of him playing with her ass.

"That's it, Princess." Zuko pulled back both his hips and on the plug so it sat at the widest part of the bulb. He slammed his hips forward knocking in the plug too. He did this again a few more times, pleasure boiling up quickly in his lower abdomen. "Oh fuck."

Katara buried her face in the pillow that she had been clutching at. She hiccupped on a cry as Zuko's thumb slipped in beside the plug in her ass. Her hips pushed back again her back curved as bliss flowed through her.

Zuko continued to fuck her through as her body tightened up in an orgasm to push her into ecstasy. He pulled out and flipped Katara over, Katara squealed as she slid down the bed. Zuko pulled off the wrapper and began to jerk off over Katara's heaving flat stomach.

Katara lifted her hands to wrap around Zuko's warm cock. She quickly learned how to flick her wrist just right. Zuko groans as Katara was splattered with white ropes of cum. She licked at her fingers that had caught a few drops.

Katara sighed as Zuko rolled off her. He collected his used condom and lube bottle. "You okay?" He asked when he came back with a wet wipe.

"Hmm?" Katara was so relaxed and she lifted her hands up. "I'm still tied up."

Zuko chuckled and took her arms. He unlooped the knots and slowly undid all the ties. Zuko kissed and rubbed the small rope burns from where she yanked on the ropes. Katara sighed and finally turned onto her side. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Zuko kisses her cheek before holding out her panties and a juice box.

Katara took both and sipped at the juice. She wiggled into her panties and sat cross legged on the bed. She took a long drink of the sweet juice, "Will you take my collar off?"

Nerves hit Zuko's stomach, a collar was such an important part of a dom/sub relationship. Playing with it during a scene was fine, but the attachment and removal of a collar. Zuko shuffled onto the bed and with shaking hands unclipped the collar. He watched the tension drain completely from Katara's shoulders.

There was a battle within himself to lean forward and kiss the bare skin of her neck. He licked his lips and leaned back. Next time. Zuko promised himself.

* * *

Thank you for the kind comments! I hope you liked the second part!

Follow me on tumblr and twitter: zutaralover94


	10. Glory Hole

Tags: Gloryhole, blowjob, it's Zutara but she doesn't know, drinking involved, author's favorite piece in a while

* * *

"One, two, three, DRINK!"

All the girls tilted back their shot glasses and then slammed almost simultaneously back onto the high top table. "Woo!"

Katara's throat burned as she gently places the glass back down. Her eyes watered slightly as she looked around at the others. It was a girls' night out and she had arrived late. Her enthusiasm was marginally less than the girls.

"Come on, Kat." Suki grabbed Katara's hand and tugged her to the dance floor.

There was lots of grinding with sweaty bodies and Katara felt like dying. She was not drunk enough for this, "I'm going to get another drink!" Katara yelled over the music to Suki and Azula who were draped over each other. Ty Lee reached out and yelled that she wanted to come too.

Ty Lee caught the bartender's attention and ordered them a line of shots. "Two love bites, two wet pussies, and a blowjob." The bartender nodded but Ty Lee reached out for his attention. "For each of us."

The bartender looked over to Katara with a raised eyebrow, "You got it."

Ty Lee squealed and turned them both around, so they looked out over the crowded dance floor. "We are going to get totally trashed!"

Katara did her best to smile, but the idea wasn't even in her top three things she wanted tonight. But it was a girls night out and if one girl wants it the others must follow. They watched the others spin and move their hips to the music. They were having fun.

There was a tap on her shoulder and Katara turned to see the bartender had ten shots on a block. Katara reached for her pocket, but the bartender waved her off. "On the house!" Katara smiled gratefully.

Ty Lee and Katara clinked their glasses before tilting back the first shot. Ty Lee was a bit quicker in tipping back the fruity shots. But she waited on the last one. Katara was quickly feeling the buzz of the alcohol, "Too Katara's first blowjob!" Ty Lee lifted the shot high and Katara shook her head with a laugh. They both took their last shot.

"I don't care what they say about you, Kat! You are so much fun!" Ty Lee giggled and began tugging her back to the floor.

This time Katara was right there with her friends shaking her hips and letting others run their hands over her. And she was having… fun. A lot of it. And about thirty minutes into dancing her tipsy brain realized she really needed to go to the bathroom.

"I gotta pee! I'll be right back!" Katara told her friends.

"Okay but don't use the-!"

Toph slapped her hand over Suki's mouth. "First stall! It's always clogged!"

Katara looked between her two best friends, "O-kaaaay. I'll be back."

Katara elbowed her way to the bathroom. It was a uni-sex bathroom. So, when she opened the door the couple making out on the sink wasn't surprising. Katara looked to see that there were four stalls. The first one from the left and the second from the right was occupied. Her friends weren't clear on which first. So, Katara took the last one in the middle.

Her nose crinkled at the dirtiness of the restroom. She just told herself to get done quickly without touching anything. Katara was quick to squat over the toilet and relieve herself. When she was done, she flushed and quickly began pulling up her clothes.

Katara was buttoning her pants when a hole to her right opened and a cock popped out. Katara's eyes widened, _I'm just drunk. This isn't happening._

"It's a dare. If you don't want to just walk out." A deep, silky voice called over the wall.

Katara stood there for a minute watching the long cock twitch. "What do you get if I do this?"

"Uh-," The voice paused. "About $500 and my roommate has to finally do his own laundry."

Katara nodded, she knew the feeling. She licked her lips and dragged her index finger down the wet tip and around the crown. She would blame her next movements on the five shots Ty Lee made her do. Her knees dropped to the floor and her hand wrapped around the dick.

There was a twitch and a groan as Katara gave a kitten lick to the head. Then she licked a full stripe up the underside. "Oh, fuck."

Katara smiled and pressed an open kiss to the tip and then began to swallow down the cock. She only got so far down before she had to wrap her hand around what her mouth couldn't reach yet. She continued to suck and bob her head, the moans above her were not to be out done by the other couple.

There was a bump, as hips thrusted forward and Katara gagged slightly. She pulled back with a slurp and pushed the extra wetness down with her free hand. She took a minute to breathe and jerk off the cock in front of her. Katara hummed as her other hand reached down and fondled his balls.

After a moment to catch her breath, Katara leaned back in to take him back down. This time she swallowed him as far down as she could. Her forehead bumped the metal wall. She pulled back and then tilted her head and went back down to bury her nose in the soft skin of his lower stomach.

There was a low groan and another bump as hips were thrusted forward. Katara's eyes began to water as she kept her jaw open. There were little thrusts into her mouth and throat. She moved back, wiggling her tongue on the underside of the cock.

Katara moved off with another slurp and then went back to bobbing her head. Every few bobs, she pushed herself a little farther to take him in all the way. She really began to suck as the groans got louder and the curses became more frequent.

After a few more times of her taking the cock all the way down, there was a bang and a hoarse, "Sh-Fuck, close- so fucking close." Hips bumped the wall between them and Katara leaned all the way forward to suck him all the way down. After a twitch in her mouth, warm saltiness filled her mouth. Katara moaned and pulled back slightly as her tongue was painted in more cum.

"Holy shit!" The guy groaned out.

Katara leaned back and cupped her hand around the still leaking head. She pushed the extra cum and saliva back down the cock. The guy continued to curse as she pumped his cock. He finally pulled his hips back.

Katara sat back and grabbed some tissue to wipe off the excess she had on her hand. She wiped off her chin and stood up to flush the dirty tissues. Katara looked around the dirty stall and tried to gather herself.

_What the fuck did I just do?!_

Katara quickly realized she needed to wash up and leave. She rushed to leave and washed her hands. The couple she walked in on was still handsy but looked over to her with a smirk. She smiled but quickly left without wiping her hands dry.

Katara found the girls at the bar, Ty Lee yet again ordering for all of them. They all moved around the table to let Katara in. Ty Lee sat a familiar looking shot in front of her as Toph elbowed her side.

"Alright, to finally all being able to get together!" Suki rose the first toast.

"To the most fun Suki has had since getting married." Ty Lee toasted, and the girls fell into giggles when Suki pouted. "Alright, Kat you're next."

"To my third blowjob of the night." Katara raised her shot glass to Ty Lee's. Her eyes widened the size of saucers. The other girls looked between them with a smile on their faces.

"No fucking way!" Ty Lee laughed and raised her shot glass to clink it to hers. "Way to go!"

As the girls tilted their heads back there was a loud ruckus in the corner. They all turned to see a group of guys high fiving and slapping the one guy towards the side's shoulder. His smile was radiating.

The girls all turned to Katara with shocked faces. "Oh. My. God! Kat!" They all seemed to yell at once.

This seemed to get the guys' attention, one in particular. Golden eyes found her blue ones. She blushed and quickly turned to her friends.

"Guys… Stop. Please." Katara took her shot and turned her back on the group of boys. The girls continued to squeal and the girls teasing Katara about how it was. She pushed Toph off her when she claimed Katara was glowing.

"Why, hello ladies."

Katara's eyes widened and she turned to sees her brother followed by a group of guys, including the one they were all high fiving minutes ago. "Oh, fuck." Katara whispered as she hid her face in her hands. She looked between her fingers to see the dark haired friend with golden eyes looked her way.

"Oh, hey ZuZu!" Azula leaned over Katara. "What were you guys celebrating?" Her voice was filled with a teasing tone.

Katara and Zuko's eyes got wide and looked to Azula. Katara smacked her friend on the arm.

"We were wondering the same thing, Sis." Sokka leaned against Zuko. The large group was silent and Katara's cheeks heated up. "Sis?" He looked between her and the friend he was leaning on. "Zuko?" Sokka looked between the two of them a few more times before it seemed to click. "Holy Sea Prunes! Gross dude! That was my little sister!" Sokka pushed Zuko away from him.

* * *

And then Zuko and Katara start dating and theres a wedding and a clean version of how they met during the best man speech. And they lived happily ever after.

Thanks for the comments and the likes.

Follow me on tumblr and twitter at zutaralover94


	11. Drunk Sex

Author's Note: So, there's this song called Wasted. And there's a line that says "I like us better when we're wasted. It makes it easier to say it." And thus, this was born.

Tags: drunk sex, drunk!Katara, well kind of drunk sex, I'm not good with this, feelings, they both have unrequited feelings,

* * *

Katara leaned far on the table with a laugh. It had been forever since the whole Gaang got together. But with Aang traveling the world for his company, Sokka with running his own surf shop, Suki keeping Sokka in line, Toph doing whatever keeps her busy (seriously Katara was still trying to figure out what she did exactly), Azula following Ty Lee with her dance group, and Mae with managing the dance group. Katara almost felt left behind with only following her dream as a teacher. She loved it. She wouldn't trade her kids. But she watched her friends grow up and have fun.

_Spirits, I needed this._

Katara slowly sat back and rested her head back against the back of the booth. She was still smiling and raised an eyebrow when Sokka gave the last line of the joke, her friends bursting out into laughter again.

"Zuko!" Sokka shouted and stood up from their booth. "Man, it is so great to see you!" Katara lifted her head slowly and blinked her tired eyes a few times to see a man at the end of the table.

Zuko was smiling and patting Sokka's arm before turning to his sister to give her a kiss on her cheek. He made his rounds high fiving and hugging their friends. And when his eyes caught Katara's, the widened slightly but the smile didn't fall from his face. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Katara giggled and shook, "Today was the last day before winter break." She shook Zuko's hand as it was extended to her from across the table. "And even if there was, it would be a movie day."

"Is that why we always had those with Ms. Woo?" Zuko chuckled and released her hand as a drink was shoved in front of him. Katara laughed because to be honest it probably was the case. Ms. Woo was a, um, free spirited teacher. "How's school?"

Katara shrugged and sat up a little straighter. She was definitely tipsy and should probably order a water. But it was time to celebrate! No kids for another three weeks. So, she took another sip of the pink concoction in front of her. "The usual. S-some kids are great. S-ssome kids are not so great. Most of the time the not so great outweighs the great."

"Ah, I see." Zuko took a long drink of his drink. His eyes flickering to her almost empty drink. "What are you drinking? It sounds like a tough class this year."

"We'll have to ask S-uki," Katara turned to her right to see her leaning heavily on Sokka, eyes closed and mouth open. "Never mind." Katara felt her shoulders slump.

That should have been the sign to tell her to order water.

And if she would have followed that sign, her night would have gone a lot differently.

You see, if she had ordered that water, the night would have gone as follows: sobering up the conversation and probably taking a few painkillers to ease the headache that was to come after the half of the devil's margarita she had already sipped. She would have been a lady and answered all of Zuko's questions in a proper manner. Then she would have made up an excuse to leave a little bit early, take Toph home, go home, eat a tub of double chocolate chunk ice cream while watching reruns of some show, regretting not making a move again, not talking about that one chance they could have had all those years ago.

But nope, Katara asked for whatever Zuko was having. And that's where the night took a turn.

Katara went from buzzed to tipsy in one drink. And Katara's filter between her lips and her mind dropped.

Zuko smiled and laughed as Katara's walls began to come down and she finally looked relaxed in the booth across from him. Was it possible for a goddess such as Katara to become more beautiful in the past year?

Sure, they followed up with each other on social accounts, but the pictures didn't hold a candle to the real Katara. Katara was amazing.

And drunk.

And sure, he might have been a little tipsy now his self.

But it was easier this way.

They talked better this.

Katara was leaning towards him with a loud laugh. "No way!"

"I totally did it." Zuko took another drink from the emptying glass. "Papers everywhere and Boss yelling about how experiments catching on fire didn't count."

"Haha," Katara laughed, her blue eyes were sparkling. "But fire is like totally a you thing right?"

"I mean," Zuko shrugged. "I deal with pyro technology, but I'm not really supposed to try to set things on fire."

"Oh!" Katara gave a big sigh. "That was still really funny." Katara reached for her empty glass and huffed. "That was my second." Katara paused and looked at the glass. "I think."

"I can make you another at my place." Zuko's jaw dropped open at his own sentence. But when Katara shrugged and said 'okay', he did his best to calm his beating heart. _Katara was coming over. Katara was going to be in his apartment._ "Alright, uh you ready?"

"Yeah," Katara grabbed for her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. She leaned in to talk to Suki who nodded and pushed her head away. "Ready."

Zuko got a cab and in a few short minutes they were in front of his apartment. Katara was yawning and her eyes fluttered, "Come on, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Katara tilted her head.

"Yeah," Zuko took Katara's hand and walked her up to his apartment.

He got the door open and pulled Katara in. Katara was easy to navigate into his room and sit her on the bed. She automatically laid back and began to curl up. She groaned into the pillows and turned her head to look at Zuko, "Your bed is really soft."

"Thanks," Zuko chuckled at her. He grabbed for her shoes that slid off easily.

"You know," Katara rolled over lazily. "Back in high school I had like this huge crush on you." She swallowed and pushed her hair off her face. "I mean, how effing cliché right? My older brother's best friend." Her head lolled to the side to see Zuko. "And then you went off and became this amazing…" Katara lifted her hand and rolled her wrist, "person." She smiled and her eyelashes fluttered. "And somehow became even more handsome."

Zuko shook his head at the girl in front of him, "You're drunk, Kat." He began getting himself ready for bed.

"And you're not drunk enough." Katara pointed to him with the hand that was still in the air. It dropped to rest on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered and she bit her lip as she watched Zuko take off his shirt. She hummed, "I can help with that."

Zuko turned to see dark blue eyes roaming over him, "Can you even sit up?"

Katara slowly and clumsily sat up only to collapse back onto the bed and giggling uncontrollably. "You've got me there."

Zuko finished changing and walked over to the bed. Katara was calming down from her fit of laughter. She began struggling with her jeans and muttering how they were too hot. "I can help with that."

Katara stopped grabbing at her pants and looked to Zuko with a large smile, "Hey! That was my line."

"It was a good line." Zuko climbed onto the bed, straddling her thighs and pushed her hands away. He unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down on her jeans. "Ready?" Zuko waited for her to nod. "Lift your hips." He waited for her to follow his instruction before tugging down her jeans.

Katara bit her lip as she lowered her hips back to the bed, "Um," Her brain started sobering up double time. "I-I ahum." She licked her lips and Zuko's eyes followed the movement.

Zuko tossed the jeans to the side of the bed and sits back slightly to look Katara over. "You've become more beautiful too." He swallows and leans over Katara. Zuko pushed back a piece of hair and cupped the back of her neck. He leaned down slowly, just centimeters between their lips, "Can I kiss you?"

"Please," Katara whispered and gasped as Zuko's lips met hers.

It was a soft kiss. One that, Katara would swear that was life changing. Maybe she was still a little drunk. But this was amazing. It was everything her teenaged-self dreamed about. It was a perfect amount of pressure and warmth.

Katara lifted her hand into Zuko's hair. She tugged back on it gently, needing air. It took a minute for her eyes to flutter open. Zuko's golden eyes looked back and forth between hers before dropping to look at her lips. She took in a deep breath, "Can we do that again?"

The second kiss was much more intense. Katara could taste the liquor they had consumed as Zuko swiped his tongue over Katara's lips. The kiss became more heated and hands began to roam.

Katara gasped when Zuko nipped at her bottom lip, "Zu-oh." Her head tilted back into the pillows. Zuko's lips trailed down her neck as his hands ran up her sides taking her shirt with him. Katara's skin prickled with goose bumps in the wake of warm hands.

With his hands bunched in her shirt he looked down to her, golden eyes searching for an answer. Katara nodded and the shirt was tugged up and over Katara's head and arms. The shirt was tossed in the same direction as her jeans. Katara's shaking hands found the hem of Zuko's night shirt and she began to push it up, but Zuko beat her to it. He pulled it up over his head by the back of the neck.

Katara hummed appreciatively at the hard work Zuko must have put into his body. It was gorgeous, all the way down to the pale pink scar he got in high school. Katara's eyes trailed to find its match on Zuko's face. She remembered when she first saw it and thought he was going to be big trouble. But then as time went on, Katara really began to love the scar. It was him.

Zuko stared down at her giving himself a moment to breathe. This was Katara. Katara was in his bed. Katara, Sokka's little sister, was in his bed. Half-naked. And just maybe, as shocked as he was.

Zuko took Katara's knees and adjusted her so that her legs were on the outside of his. His fingers slid up the outside of the long tan legs. Katara's fingertips were slowly gliding up his front as he lowered himself over Katara. Her breath hitched as he lowered his hips to meet the inside of hers. His dick twitching in interest of the warmth he settled against.

Katara's fingernails scraped slightly as she drags them down his pec to his back. Her legs rose and wrapped around his waist. Zuko dipped his head back in for another kiss. A kiss that told the secrets both of them were too afraid to admit out loud.

Zuko began moving his hips in a slow thrust. Katara's ankles caught together behind Zuko's back and she lifted her hips to meet his. Katara moaned into the kiss. She liked this pace but spirits above there were still too many pieces of clothing between them. Katara pushed down at the top of Zuko's sleep pants with her legs, trying to get them to slip down with each push Zuko's hips gave to her covered pussy.

"Kat," Zuko moaned into the kiss. He could practically hear the gears in her head turning. He pulled back and looked down to her and then where they were pressed together. The top of his boxers was showing and there was a darkened spot where his dick pressed against the fabric.

"Fuck, Kat. We- we," Zuko groaned and pushed a hand through his already dampened bangs. "We can't. You're drunk." Katara bit her lip and gave a small nod to the side looking anywhere but Zuko. "We shouldn't be…"

Katara cupped Zuko's face and pulled him back down for a kiss, "I'm drunk but definitely not drunk enough to know I want this." Katara lifted her hips and her hands slid down the front of his body again to the elastic of his boxers and sleep pants were. She snapped them away from his body. "I want this now."

"But we…" Zuko started with a hiss as Katara's hand made it inside his boxers and she cupped him. She pulled her hand out with a little smear of precome on her palm. Her eyes held his as she flattened her tongue and licked up her palm, licking all the salty come from her hand. Her hand made its way back down his body again. This time her hand wrapped around him and she pumped him a few times. "Fuck, Katara. Please. We-I-shit." Zuko's hips fucked into her hand as she ran a thumb over the slit.

Katara was smirking, her hands worked to remove Zuko's pants and boxers. She kept him occupied with working him in one hand. Or so she thought, he pulled away the moment one hand left him. The hand that was still working him was stopped and Zuko held her wrist.

"Okay." Zuko sighed, "But I've got to get condoms. Hold on."

Katara rolled her eyes. Not about him being responsible but for the fact that she was having to pause.

"Take off your panties." Zuko's voice called from over his shoulder where he was digging through his nightstand. "Shit. Hold on." He tucked himself back into his pants and did an awkward jog to what Katara assumed was a bathroom. He came back opening a foil packet and pushing his pants to meet Katara's jeans on the floor.

When he looked up Katara was bare, having time to take off her bra and push her hair back. Her hair looked like a waterfall over the pillows. She was biting her bottom lip and literally twiddling her thumbs that rested on her stomach. Her dark blue eyes turned and found him.

Zuko licked his lips and rolled the condom on. "You know, protection first."

Katara rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that night, "Just hurry up and fuck me."

"Is sex always this way with you?"

"Shut up," Katara raised her legs so Zuko could crawl back between them. "I'm drunk and needy."

"Which is why am going to ask, if you're sure about this?" Zuko's hands smoothed up the sides of Katara's legs to her hip.

Her legs finding their place around his hips. "Positive." Zuko nodded and looked between them slightly nervous. Katara pulled him down for a kiss, hoping to get drunk off the liquor still on their breath.

Zuko sucked in a breath when Katara bit into his lower lip. He moved his shaking hands to line them up. Katara's fingernails dug into his shoulders as he entered her. He was slow about moving in inch by inch. When he finally settled Katara let out a shaky sigh. "You good?" Zuko whispered into the air around them. Katara nodded and Zuko leaned in to kiss her briefly before pulling out and pushing back into her tight pussy.

It wasn't as perfect as he always imagined getting Katara into his bed. But it was better than he had ever hoped. She was so… "Tight." and fucking gorgeous. Her hair on the pillow and those long dark eyelashes fluttering on her cheeks. He continued to press kisses to her lips. It was a little sloppy because he kept up a rough snap of hips. "Kat."

Katara whined out as Zuko's hand slid up her side and cupped her breast. His thumb ran over her nipple before pinching it between his index knuckle and thumb. The kisses were random and Katara was too blissed out to care. She wanted his lips on hers as much as they could but with the unsteady rhythm, she nipped at them when she could.

When they found the perfect position, Katara was strung so high and her moans were pornographic. The sound of their heavy breathing and skin meeting skin was the only sound in the entire apartment. Zuko slightly worried when Katara's back arched and the cry that came from her would surely wake up the neighbors. He bent back over her and pressed his lips to her mouth. Katara's nails ran in rows down his back as her thighs began to tremble.

"Fuck," Zuko slowed after a frantic finish, he spilled into the condom. Katara constricted the last out of him. He laid over Katara briefly. His head rested on her shoulder, "Fuck, that was…"

"Amazing." Katara whispered under him.

He leaned back with a smile, "I was thinking the same thing."

Zuko pulled from her and turned to pick up his boxers so he could dispose of the condom. He tossed his shirt back on the bed to slip back into later. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He didn't want to look back to see if she would leave.

Zuko heard rustling in the bedroom as he pulled out a washcloth to run under warm water. Well, that answered that… He walked out with the wet rag expecting to see her with one leg in her jeans. But he smiled when he saw she had pulled on his t-shirt. Zuko mentally groaned as his dick twitched at seeing her two hardened nipples under the well-worn red shirt.

Katara bit her lip when he handed her the rag. She ran it between her thighs quickly as Zuko turned to pick up their clothing from the floor and place them over a chair in the corner. She folded the rag and passed it back to Zuko when he held out his hand. He tossed it into a bin beside another door in his room.

"You don't mind me staying, right?" Katara blurted out. Her fingers fiddled with the comforter she sat on. Now that her brain had time to stop and think. It sobered. And she quickly realized that Zuko probably just wanted her-.

"No!" Zuko put his hands out quick as if to physically stop her thoughts. "Uh I mean. You can stay. I have a spare toothbrush." Zuko paused briefly, "Somewhere."

Katara felt the guilt and weight pull off her shoulders. "Oh good." She practically melted back onto the bed. Zuko had to help guide her under the blankets after he pushed the dirty cover off. It was only slightly awkward as they laid side by side.

"Thanks." Katara whispered out into the darkness of Zuko's room. "For tonight and you know letting me spend the night. I would probably be sitting at home with a tub of ice cream right now, if we hadn't-." Katara let the sentence just hang in the air. "I mean I'm sure Sokka and Suki would have tried to like get me to do something with them, but you know… It's not a lot of fun to hang out with your sibling and their significant other." Katara clamped her teeth together. _Spirits shut up Kat!_

"Yeah, siblings are the- OH FUCK!" Zuko raised up in bed with his hand raking through his hair. Katara was so startled, she touched her hand to her chest just to be sure her heart was still beating. She looked over to Zuko with wide eyes. Zuko looked down to her in terror, "Your brother is going to kill me."

Katara busted out laughing, "No I think he'll be grateful he doesn't have to put up with me and Suki ganging up on him."

* * *

I'll post last chapter tomorrow! Thanks for all your kind comments and liking this story!

Follow me on tumblr and twitter at zutaralover94


	12. Shower Sex

Tags: Shower Sex, author wants a dog named turtleduck,

* * *

Katara stood at the door half caked in mud. She screamed and cursed all the way here, positive that everyone that she passed on her way home thought her rude. The once white golden shepherd now completely mud brown. "Agni, Turtleduck! We don't run after squirrels!"

Katara pat around her pockets finally pulling out the key from deep in her mud filled pocket. She grumbled and finally opened the door. Turtleduck zoomed past her and through the house. "NO!" Katara screamed after the dog and watched the dirt fly as Turtleduck shook. "Damn-!"

"Hey, you okay?"

Zuko stepped through the doorway of their study with his book. He finally looked up as Turtleduck bounded towards him. "Oh fuck!" Turtleduck pounced on him sending him to the ground with muddy paws and slobbery kisses. "No! Bad dog!"

Katara tried her best not to giggle, even though she was mad. She found it funny that the dog completely surprised Zuko. "Alright, I'm going to shower now. Be sure and wash the dog. Please and thank you."

Katara took off for their shower with one last look behind her to see Zuko and Turtleduck looking at her with tilted heads.

She wasn't in the shower long when she heard the door to the bathroom open. She shivered as the glass door was opened and the cool air entered the little area. She stepped side wards so that Zuko could step under the water stream.

Zuko washed off the first layer of dirt before turning and pulling Katara back against him. He kissed her shoulder. "I put Turtleduck in her cage for the night."

"Good," Katara pulled her hair over her shoulder. "She needs to calm down."

Zuko continued his kisses around her shoulder and neck, "Pass me your shampoo." It was slightly quiet as Zuko washed Katara's hair and massaged her head. He stepped out of the stream for her to rinse while he shampooed.

Katara sighed as she stepped to the side again to condition her hair and wrap it up for a few minutes to let it set. She took her loofa and added soap to it but Zuko took it from her. "Let me."

He began lathering her shoulders and back with soap. Zuko washed over her shoulders again and down her arms. Katara leaned back against him as he washed away the dirt and mud. He cleaned her front only pausing to briefly flick at her nipples. Katara squirmed but held still. He washed down one leg before turning and washing her other leg. He leaned down as finished scrubbing gently at Katara's skin.

Katara gasped as he turned her around for her to rinse. Zuko's hands helping rinse away the suds then turning to run between her legs. He kissed at her clean skin and licked at the water drops that flowed down her body. Turning his head, he kissed at the crease where thigh met her center. Katara let out a sigh and spread her legs wider.

Zuko continued to kiss his way to her center. Licking between the folds of her pussy when he reached her opening. He took her left leg over his shoulder and continued to kiss and lick at Katara's entrance until he felt a tug at his hair.

"Zu-Zuko, please I want-," Katara's head fell back and out from under the stream.

Zuko stood and turned Katara around again so she her arms leaned against the white tile. Zuko leaned out briefly grabbing a condom and rolling it down himself. He stepped up back behind Katara and rubbed himself between her thighs. "You ready?"

"Plea-s-ah!" Katara pushed her hips back as Zuko lined up. Her head fell to her arms in front of her as Zuko pushed in fully. Zuko took her hips in his hands and brought her back in a thrust, so his hips were flush with her ass.

Their moans echoed around the tiled shower. Zuko took his sweet time pulling out but pushed his hips back in a snap. He set a quick pace after that afraid he'd be standing in a cold shower soon. Katara hiccupped a little yelp every time Zuko sunk in completely.

Zuko pushed Katara completely against the wall her nipples hardening against the chilled tile. She turned her head and her nails scraped at the tiles. She whined as Zuko shifted to lift a leg up and fucked into her deeper. Her foot slipped slightly. Zuko righted her again and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Katara's head fell back with a loud moan. Zuko ran his hand up her body between her breasts to keep a solid hand around the base of her throat. Katara let one of her hands drop from the tile to grasp around Zuko's wrist. She gasped as she felt Zuko bite at her shoulder. Katara felt pleasure zing through her body. She begged herself to stay up but when Zuko fucked into her just right she keened. If it wasn't for Zuko holding onto her, she most definitely would have slipped to the ground.

Zuko ground his hips into her trying not to move with the limp Katara in his arms. Katara lazily pushed her hips back into Zuko's. Her pussy tightening like a vise around him. It unclenched and clenched again, and Zuko spilled into the condom.

There was a beat before Zuko pulled out and turned Katara around so he could kiss her. It was lazy and sweet. Zuko turned them so Katara could stand under the spray to rinse her hair. Zuko tied off the condom and through it into the trash can beside the toilet. He turned back to where Katara was threading her fingers through her hair. He kissed her briefly before she shrieked into the kiss.

The water had turned ice cold.

Katara shoved Zuko against the wall so she was out of the way of the spray. "Oh, my spirits that's cold. I'm getting out!"

When Katara stepped out Zuko was hit with the cold blast and he shrieked like a little girl too. Quick to turn off the water and get out. He glared at Katara's reflection in the mirror. She bit her lip to hold in a giggle. She was wiping off with a towel and laughed as Zuko lunged at her. "Oh, you're going to get it now!"

Katara squealed as she ran away to the safety of their bed.

* * *

And a very merry smutmas to all and to all a good smutmas!

I hope you all enjoyed each chapter. I have heard your cry for part twos and for more. But I think it will be next year before I post anymore.

Thank you all for liking, commenting and supporting me through Smutmas!

Follow me on tumblr and twitter at zutaralover94!


End file.
